FIG. 6 is a sectional view of mist apparatus 103 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-336327. Mist apparatus 103 is a conventional sauna apparatus which is mounted onto a ceiling of a bathroom and cause the bathroom to function as a sauna room. Circulation fan 101 and movable louver 102 are provided in case 103A. Case 103A is covered with grill board 104. Circulation air path 107 is provided in case 103A. Air in the bathroom is sucked through circulation air path 107 via inlet 105, and is blown out from outlet 106. Circulation fan 101 causes the air to pass in circulation air path 107. Heat exchanger 108 heats the air passing through circulation air path 107. Movable louver 102 changes a blowing direction in which the air is blown out from outlet 106. Ventilation fan 110 sucks the air in the bathroom and exhausts the sucked air outside via exhaust duct 109. Mist spouting section 111 spouts mist in the bathroom from a side of inlet 105.
Mist apparatus 103 blows only heated air from outlet 106, and spouts the mist from mist spouting section 111 separately. Thus, the heated air and the mist are not mixed each other, hence preventing the air from having temperature and humidity uniformly distributed. Further, the mist is spouted separately from the heated air in the bathroom, hence preventing a user from reading books in the bathroom, and causing waterdrops to adhere to his/her glasses. Furthermore, whole temperature and humidity in the bathroom can not be controlled easily.